The heart of a fox
by Misao Kitsune
Summary: Misao already declared her love for Shinichi. The fanfiction happens a few centuries after that, when she feels abandoned by her twin brother. When she tries to talk about it... Well, let's say he didn't have the expected reaction. Please notice that I'm Brazilian. Sorry about any incorrect spelling and for all grammar mistakes. I also have the fanfiction in Nyah! and AnimeSpirit.


**_Misao's Point of View_**

**Flashback mode on…**

_We were walking in the destroyed city, going back to Shi no Shi. Shinichi is nearly getting into his fox form, but I stop him._

"_Onii-san" I called my twin brother. I promised to myself that I would tell him in that specific day. I should never have done it. He turned to me, making the short and black hair with scarlet threads shake. My heart stopped._

"_What happened, Mi-chan?" He asked me. I moved my tail, delighted to hear my brother calling me by my favourite nickname. I glued my ears to the skull._

"_Etto… I need to talk to you. Alone. Before we go back."_

"_And what must be hidden like that, my little sister? What is it, what can't be mentioned not even in our own home?" He touched my hair, his fingers sliding by all the hairs and straightening my bangs. Then he touches my face. Tears fall down my cheeks._

"_Onii-san… I didn't want to, dame… Aishiteiru. Aishiteiru, Shinichi. More than I love you as a brother. I know it's wrong, but I can't stop this feeling. I swear I tried, but It was impossible and… So painful! I'm so sorry… Shinichi… I love you". I threw my body against his chest, hugging him. Shinichi seemed to be completely frozen. I desperately cried for a few more minutes. I don't want to lose my brother, I love him in all the possible ways!_

"_Misao… I don't know what to say. It's a honour to own your love also in this way, but I can't do anything about it, do you understand? I think that I will always see you as my little sister, even you being my twin sister. I feel that I have to look after you… I always felt as the elder brother, you know? You are my imouto-chan, nothing else."_

"_Gomenasai, Shinichi. I really didn't want to." I was crying. Hugging him with all my strong and resting my head on his hot and thin chest, his fingers stroking my fox ears._

"_Dry your tears, Misao. There's no need to spend your happiness because of that. You shall never spend your happiness, sister". He said. I looked to his golden and slanted eyes. So similar to me, but so different. He dried my falling tears._

"_Ok. You are right. Just promise me you will never abandon me because of it, ok?" I passed my fingers on my eyes one more time, just to be sure that there isn't any tear on my lashes._

"_Never, sister. I love you, Misao… But in a different way". We look at each other, apologising with the eyes. "That's all right"_

"_All right" I repeated, sighing once last. His lips touch my forehead, wetting it. I trembled. _

**Flashback mode off…**

I my fox form, I look at my brother. We are twins and our fox forms are almost identical, except for the fact that Shinichi is much bigger than me and I look more… female than my brother. My heart still accelerating when I look at him. When he hugs me. When he looks at me. But he changed a lot. When he touches me, he does it more… maliciously than he used to. When we were young, we used to become humans in front of one another without problems with the resultant nakedness. Now I see him watching my body.

He is also using me. Uses my feelings to make me help him with the work. Shinichi exploits me, but I can't deny to do something, because some stupid small piece of me hopes he starts to love me as well if I do what he asks. So, I have possessed more and more people because of him. I would break my Hoshi no Tama and died for him, if it made him love me. I would do anything for Shinichi. But I don't think he would do the same for me. He doesn't see me as a sister anymore, just as someone he knows, someone who is there to be used as much as he wants to. In the end, what I win is the fun of destroying a city. Sometimes, only to make me feel even worse, I'm forced to be quiet watching my brother seduce some girl and have sex with her. He says it's only because of the work and that he doesn't want to hurt me, but I can't believe in his words. It hurts too much to love him, but when I tried to suffocate my feelings, it hurt even worse.

It hurts more than he thinks it does and I need Shinichi to stop it. Now. I can't live with myself being used for him this way, making me his little doll. Yet in my fox form, I stop walking and shake my head, concentrating.

I back to my human form, covering the breast with my hands. We are in Japan, lost in a forest of cherry blossom. No sound is in the air, except for our breathing and my heart, pulsing in my ear.

"Shinichi…" I call him, blushing a little bit. He turns to me and became human as well.

"Misao? Any problem?" He approaches. I low the eyes, but immediately lift them again, trying to erase the vision of Shinichi's "accessory" from my mind.

"Actually, yes, there is a problem". – I coldly face him.

"In the last time I saw you like this, what you told me was something what hurts you until now. Is it something like that again or…"

"What happened to us, Shinichi? I don't remember the last time we hugged or… Sat and talked. I can't remember even the last time I called you 'onii-san' and you called me 'Mi-chan'. You don't see me as your sister anymore. Not ever as a member of your own family." I sob. I don't want to cry, but can't stop it when we talk about this kind of subject.

"Misao… If I knew you felt like that I… I would…"

"No, you wouldn't do anything. For the last two centuries you have been using me as a doll to do you work, because you know I would do anything for you, Shinichi!" The damn tears are now falling for my face. I dry them furiously. "You take advantage of my feelings for you to make me do every single think you want me to do. You wouldn't hesitate about telling me to die, because you know I would, if it was for you".

"Imouto-chan, please, think about what you are saying". He touches my face, but I push his hand. He steps back, the sorrow taking over his golden eyes.

"I though for many years. And this is exactly what you do to me. I hurts so much, Shinichi… All the girls with who you lay… For who I saw you feel lust… You have no idea of how much it hurts.

"Misao…" I don't let he interrupt.

"But you don't care, do you? One day you might have cared about me, but it's not like that anymore. You loved me, Shinichi. Now I know you don't see me as your sister. I don't know you anymore, brother. And you don't know me either".

"Mi-chan… It's not like that. It's not what you think. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to feel pain… I just want you to be happy". Oh, now he calls me 'Mi-chan'

"Give me a break". I roll my eyes. "Don't lie to me, Shinichi. Aishiteiru, but I'm not an idiot." Once more I dry my eyes. He looks at me sorely. "It already hurts me too much. If you knew how much, you wouldn't do what you do".

"Stop it, Misao. You will realise that I know exactly how it hurts."

He approaches even more, pushing me against a tree. Our naked bodies collide, his ribs crushing my bust. His warm and pale lips pull mine to a hot and breath-taking kiss meanwhile he touches my boob, pressing the nipple.

"Shinichi… Yamete!" I ask him between sighs. "Onegai, don't do this… I don't…" But he keeps doing it. He keeps touching me and holding me to the tree. His free hand goes down for my body, stopping to touch my femininity. "Ain… Shinichi… Onegai… Yamete!" His finger come into me, making me 'wet'. Tears still falling for my face, this time not for pain or anger, but fear. I don't want to be touched like this, I don't want my brother to rape me! "Shinichi… Ah… No! Ah! AAHHH!" My nails scratch his chest while I try to get rid of him. I don't want to feel excited, I refuse to want Shinichi… I just want him to let me go! "Shinichi, Onegai! Kami-sama… Onegai… Yamete!" I beg him.

"Stop moving, I know you want it as well". His lips cover mine again, his tongue invading my mouth while his finger moves inside of my intimacy, masturbating me. I can't stop the humidity what comes out of me. Or my lips, which kiss him back. But I don't want this. I just want him to stop. I try to close my legs to stop him, but it only increases the fury on his body.

"Onii-san! Stop it!" His hands move again, holding my legs opened, putting them around him. I can feel his excitation touching me, anxious to penetrate me, and he doesn't lose time on do it, putting his massive penis inside of me. I'm not virgin, but he is obviously too big for me, at least without enough humidity. "OOUUTCH! SHINICHI! YAMETE!" My desperate screams become more acute and scared. I scratch his back till it bleed, but he doesn't care, starting to move and howl in his pleasure. He moves faster as he feels closer to his apex.

Then, I finally gather forces to bite his tongue as strong as I can, making my brother scream in pain and put me down. I fall on the ground, standing, but weak. I'm tired, my legs are shaking and I'm in pain. Physical pain, I mean. He actually hurt me. But nothing compares to my emotional pain. I don't think is possible to describe it, but the less soothing way to do it is to say that I feel like there were a sword trespassing my heart. The fear is falling for my face in the form of small silver tears. Shinichi just looks at me and I see my pain reflected on his eyes.

"Doushite?" He asks himself. What does he mean? He is the only one who knows the answer! Why did he rape me? How the hell should I know the answer? "Misao… I didn't want to… Kami-sama… What did I do? Misao…" He almost begs, approaching again. I hug my own body as it could protect me against my brother. At least it covers my body, what can help me to prevent a new attack.

"Shinichi, stay away from me". I sob. My brother takes a step back.

"I did not want to do that… You know me, I would never do anything like that, not to you" He kneels "Forgive me, sister. Forgive me. I will never di it again, I promise you. Just forgive me. I will never approach you again, but forgive me for that" Now the tears are falling also from his eyes.

Still crying, I run trough the woods and disappear. I don't want to see Shinichi again. Never. I still running, ignoring my twin brother's screams.


End file.
